


翠绿色的黎明

by Helloluna



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:01:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 26,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24605104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helloluna/pseuds/Helloluna
Summary: 贝雷丝在经历了无数个平行世界后，恢复了女神身份。她准备把战争的源头扼杀掉然后拯救所有人。
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth, My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Kudos: 13





	1. 故事的开始

贝雷丝被他爸爸杰拉尔特唤醒，她发觉窗户外面还是一片漆黑。她刚才似乎做了什么梦，但是她记不清了。他爸爸叹息着说道，他们似乎又要开始工作了。  
他们是职业佣兵，从她有记忆时，他们就在不同的地方周转，接工作。她爸爸是整个佣兵团的团长，负责所有的客户交接工作，自己则辅助他在战场上指挥和战斗。她一直对这样的生活习以为常，觉得他们以后也会这样下去。  
这些年，她完成过许多凶险的工作；她的第一份工作是去一个神秘实验室卧底，解救一群作为实验体的儿童。那时她十四岁，杰拉尔特接到一份来自帝国贵族的委托；他直觉这份工作凶险异常，在斟酌是否要接下这份工作的同时，贝雷丝一反常态，毛遂自荐要求担任这份任务的卧底。她直觉这份工作非常重要，她向杰拉尔特保证，她不会乱来，在找到儿童实验体的同时，立刻向他报告位置并待在原地等待救援；杰拉尔特答应了她的请求。于是她假装自己是被绑架的儿童中的一员，潜入了这个神秘的人体实验室。她清楚的记得那些神秘的实验人员，他们都有着惨白的皮肤，令人毛骨悚然的眼神；走廊的尽头隐约传来儿童们的悲鸣。她迅速锁定并传达了实验体囚室的位置坐标，并在稍后帮助佣兵团员们安全转移了所有儿童；很多儿童精神出现崩溃，部分出现无法行走的症状。在众多儿童中，她还记得有两名非常冷静的女孩，她们身材瘦小，分别有着紫色和淡粉色的眼睛，稚嫩的面容异常憔悴，但意志清醒的向她道谢。  
这是她第一份任务，她完成的非常顺利，杰拉尔特因此开心了很久。再那之后，她就开始参与一些佣兵团的工作，两年后，她在执行护送法嘉斯王族去达斯卡的路途上，再次遭遇了这群诡异的人群的袭击。这时她的剑术和格斗术已经非常娴熟，也能熟练的释放中级以下的白魔法；虽然这些诡异的人可以使用陌生而强大的魔法，拥有锋利异常的武器，她还是勉强周全的护住她负责的小王子的马车。法嘉斯小王子有着一头漂亮的金发，纯净而明亮的蓝眼睛；他强烈的要求参与战斗，并不断询问他的父亲和朋友的情况。贝雷丝看见她的父亲和团员们坚守着国王的马车，王子的朋友——一个比他稍高的紫发青年，也被要求守在马车里保卫国王的安全。她将他们无事的情况告诉小王子，但是他还是强烈要求下车并加入战斗。战况十分危急，贝雷丝打晕了小王子，把他放好在马车上。幸运的是，王国的援军在收到求援后很快赶来，这群诡异的袭击者立刻撤退并消失了。国王和小王子在她们佣兵团和王国援军的护送下平安返回了王宫。豁达的国王感谢她很好的保护了他的儿子，且并不怪罪她击晕王子的行动。杰拉尔特对国王提及前几年她在帝国实验室的任务，他提醒这群诡异的人拥有强大的武器和魔法, 而且行踪与目的皆不明。国王慎重的点头表示会加强对王国与王室的防范。她没有再见到这个漂亮的小王子，在告别国王后她们很快离开了王宫。  
在那之后的四年，她们辗转在各个大陆上，完成了很多任务，其中大部分都是与护送和保卫相关。在闲暇时间，她会与她爸爸一起钓鱼。杰拉尔特热爱喝酒，他经常出入酒馆。贝雷丝不喜欢酒馆嘈杂的环境，却不得不经常接她醉酒的爸爸回家，顺便帮他结账。  
他们现在在一个叫露迷尔的村庄停留，她听他爸爸和一名团员在门口的谈话得知，有三名青年前来求援，他们解释自己正在被贼寇追杀，希望能得到村庄和佣兵团的保护。杰拉尔特在门口呼唤她，她正在镜子面前装她的手甲，准备稍后与他汇合。  
镜子里的女人非常年轻，有着柔软的淡绿的头发和翡翠般明亮的眼睛；她的皮肤柔软白皙，身体修长，曲线饱满。她确定自己装备完毕后，走向她父亲的方向。  
——

————————

稍微修一下文，顺便理一理原著时间线。

帝国历1160

主角出生。

1162

皇女，王子出生。

1171

帝国七贵族政变。

1172～1173

猜测这时皇女被带进王国避难，遇见帝弥托利。根据帝弥托利的对话，他说他和皇女在一起1年多。因此推测他们当时10岁左右。因为当时皇女头发颜色未变，推测她还未经过纹章改造。

1174

皇女回归帝国。因为帝国皇帝权利已被贵族架空，亚兰德尔公也最有可能于此时被地底人替换。猜测此时皇女和她的七个兄弟姐妹被地底人抓去做实验。当时皇女12岁，主角14岁。

1176

达斯卡悲剧发生，王国皇帝蓝贝尔死亡，王妃失踪，古廉为保护帝弥托利战死。当时帝弥托利14岁，主角16岁。

1180

主角和一于众加尔古·玛库士官学校就读的学生相遇。

主角20岁，王子、皇女和盟主18岁。


	2. 原点

贝雷丝跟随杰拉尔特见到了这三名年轻人，他们非常眼熟，她觉得自己似乎以前见过他们。其中一名棕色长发，紫色眼睛的女孩略显激动，她呼吸急促的看着她，嘴唇略张后却又闭紧。她身边的金发男孩向前踏出一步，行了一个标准骑士礼:“杰拉尔特团长，没有想到能在这里再见到你！”杰拉尔特闻声意外的看着他道：“你是法嘉斯国王蓝贝尔的儿子——帝弥托利殿下！”他顿了顿，继续说道:“您和您的父亲年轻时长得一模一样！殿下如何会在这样晚的时间出现在这里？能服务您是我们的荣幸！请问殿下有何吩咐？”  
帝弥托利飞快描述了一下他们遭遇的情况，并请求得到帮助。他也介绍了一下和他一起前来的同伴：“他们是艾黛尔贾特和库罗德。”他右手边的紫色眼眸的少女略微颔首，左手边的深棕色卷发，绿色眼睛的少年做了一个两指敬礼。  
贝雷丝听见村庄里有人报告:“团长,村里有房子着火了！”杰拉尔特督了一眼村庄的方向，并稍微退后把她介绍给众人：“她是我的女儿贝雷丝，你们跟着她去解决那些贼寇，她会护你们安全。我去处理村子的火势，稍后与你们汇合。”说完他便飞快的跑走了。  
贝雷丝向他们点头，快速问到:“你们知道他们会出现的方向吗？我们可以在旁边的树林里伏击他们。”她边说边跑向村子边的丛林，三名青年随后跟上。身批黄色斗篷的青年——库罗德轻笑的问道：“他们可是有九个人，贝雷丝小姐，我们没问题吗？”她飞快回复:“没有问题，你们需要听我的指挥”。  
她们解决贼寇的速度比想象中的要快，贝雷丝在确定了头领死亡后，转身表示战斗结束。帝弥托利走向她并行了一个骑士礼，说到：“感谢你今晚保护了我们，贝雷丝小姐。”他疑迟的问到：“请问你还记得我吗？四年前，你和你们的佣兵团在袭击中救了我和我的父亲。”贝雷丝点点头，她有些感慨当年粉雕玉琢的漂亮小王子已变成英挺的少年。她看着王子清澈而认真的蓝眼睛，感到非常心安。‘他就该是这样子。’她想，‘受到所有人宠爱和保护的王子，眼睛里不应该有迷惑和压抑。’  
帝弥托利笑了，表示他非常高兴她还记得当年的事:“爸爸经常提起你们，他非常想感谢你们，但是我们一直无法确定你们的行踪。” 贝雷丝回答道:“近些年我们一直在其他大陆做任务，最近才回到芙多拉。”  
他们边说边走回村庄，期间艾黛尔贾特温和的看着她，似乎在看一个思念已久的老友。库罗德一脸惊奇的跟在她和帝弥托利的身后，似乎不想放过她们的每一句讨论。她们走近村子，贝雷丝发现火势似乎已被控制住。杰拉尔特看见他们并向他们挥手，贝雷丝快速走向他并汇报了战斗经过。  
之后的发展有些出乎意料，杰拉尔特遇见了他二十年前的部下——阿罗伊斯，后者热情的邀请他回到他过去工作的地方，加尔古·玛库大修道院。贝雷丝能感觉到她的父亲非常想回绝这个邀请，但他犹豫了一下，脸上浮现一些怀念的神色，最终还是答应了阿罗伊斯。  
在前往加尔古·玛库的路上，帝弥托利礼貌的询问了她们近些年的情况，库罗德则不断在闲聊中套听她们的能力和工作经历。艾黛尔贾特走在她身旁安静的倾听，偶尔也会提出一些问题。她尽量简短而耐心的回答他们的每一个问题。当看见加尔古·玛库的建筑时，艾黛尔贾特露出了一个微笑，阳光照耀在她浅棕色的直发上，显着她整个人柔和了很多。她说道:“我有很多兄弟姐妹都是从加尔古·玛库毕业的，我也很骄傲今年能来这里读书。”她顿了顿，轻声道:“学校的教授和大主教帮助了我们很多。”贝雷丝收回凝视她的目光，真诚的回答道:“非常开心听到你喜欢这里。”她真的很喜欢艾黛尔贾特现在的样子，她现在又坚强又柔和，不再偏执和计较着每一个人的价值。贝雷丝奇怪自己为什么会认为艾黛尔贾特会是一个偏执和计较的人，这明明是她们第一次见面。而且她觉得艾黛尔贾特的头发也有些奇怪,明明颜色应该更浅的....  
杰拉尔特的叫声打断了她的沉思，他在叫她过去，而他们身前不远就是加尔古·玛库辉煌的建筑群。


	3. 加尔古玛库

她走过加尔古·玛库修道院大门的时候，突然觉得一阵恍惚，她觉得自己似乎已经进出了这一扇大门无数次。杰拉尔特抬头看着上方并念道:“蕾雅。”她也抬头，看见了城堡塔尖的女人，她有绿色的头发和眼睛。‘她跟我长得真像。’贝雷丝想。  
蕾雅和一名男子在偈见之间招待了他们。她听见杰拉尔特叫她大司教。贝雷丝在杰拉尔特身后安静的等待，她能感觉到来自他们的打量，尤其集中在她的头发和眼睛上。在简短的问候过杰拉尔特后，蕾雅吩咐骑士团的人安排他去休息，她则被单独的留下来。  
杰拉尔特担心的看着她，但她用眼神安抚他，表示自己没事。稍后杰拉尔特和剩余的人从偈见之间离开。蕾雅看着她，嘴唇颤抖，她似乎想说什么，但是她的眼泪却无征兆的落下来。贝雷丝看着她，突然觉得非常酸楚；她恍惚记得自己曾经托着奄奄一息的她，也这样无声的哭泣。蕾雅身旁的男人给蕾雅一个忧心的眼神，然后眉头紧皱的观察她。他墨绿色的眼神让贝雷丝觉得亲切。她觉得自己应该知道他们，毕竟他们的绿色的头发和眼睛跟她如此想象。他们给她感觉非常熟悉，仿佛自己曾和他们在一起生活了非常悠久的时间。她还记得他的名字，他叫...  
“奇霍尔。”她嘴里轻轻念出一个名字，然而对面的男人突然浑身僵硬，震惊的看着她。她眨了眨眼，不清楚自己为什么会知道他的名字。她解释道:“对不起，昨天傍晚战斗让我现在很疲惫，抱歉如果我有任何失礼的表现。”  
蕾雅用手帕拭干眼泪，温和的回道:“不要紧张，我的孩子。抱歉我失态了。你长得真的很像你的母亲。她从出生就在我身边...我一直把她当做我的亲生女儿。”  
贝雷丝沉默地点头。  
蕾雅介绍她身旁的男子:“这位是西提斯，他是修道院的主教，也是我的副手。”贝雷丝顿了顿，向他行礼致敬。蕾雅温柔的望着她说：“你刚刚到修道院，一定对这里十分陌生，我希望你能先在修道里四处转转，让大家认识一下你。”  
“阿罗伊斯十分推崇你的剑术，向我推荐你成为学校的剑术老师，你不妨先去认识一下这里的学生们。等你觉得做好决定的时候，你可以回到我这里来，告诉我你的答案。”  
贝雷丝能感觉到她目光里的期望，她行礼告退后走出了偈见之间。  
她的思维有些混沌，不明白自己为什么总有一些莫名的幻想。她很快来到一片草坪中，发现这里聚集着很多士官学院的学生。旁边的三个教室分别悬挂着不同的旗帜，那应该就是学校的教室了。贝雷丝发现库罗德和一名粉红色头发的女孩站在走廊上，不远处帝弥托利和他的同伴站在草坪中。她正在犹豫是否应该上去打招呼，然而库罗德先一步发现了她。他挥手欢快的向她打招呼，并向他身旁的女孩介绍:“希尔妲，她就是我说的佣兵！”贝雷丝犹豫一瞬，走向他们。粉色头发的女孩希尔妲扎着可爱的双马尾，微笑着向她眨眼:“谢谢你救了我们的级长！”不远处的帝弥托利也注意到了这里，他和他的伙伴走了过来，望着她温和的说:“贝雷丝小姐，请问有什么可以帮忙的吗？”她犹疑了一阵，诚实的回答他蕾雅希望她成为学校的剑术老师的事。  
越来越多的学生从教室里走出来，围在她身边。帝弥托利身旁的一位红发男生拍着他身旁稍矮的紫发少年的肩膀，表情戏谑的说：“费利克斯！我们有新的剑术老师了，也许今年你就能成功挑战你的哥哥古廉！”费利克斯不爽的耸耸肩，站在红发男孩身后的金发少女不客气的踢了他一脚，斥道:“希尔凡，你少拿古廉开玩笑！”被叫做希尔凡的少年回头调笑道:“这样爱护自己的未婚夫啊英谷莉特，你们不是毕业之后就要结婚了吗？”帝弥托利拍拍希尔凡的肩膀，对他说道：“希尔凡，等会再说。”  
贝雷丝惊讶的看见一个她认识的人——雷欧妮，正拉着一个身材健硕的男孩向她走来，问道:“喂，贝雷丝，杰拉尔特师傅跟你在一起吗？拉斐尔想要向他道谢。”拉斐尔抓了抓他散乱的金发，解释道:“杰拉尔特曾经救过俺的父母，俺想向他道谢。”贝雷丝向他点头，回答他杰拉尔特现在在骑士团团长的房间。雷欧妮拉着拉斐尔道谢后便离开了。  
艾黛尔贾特已经在她身旁站了一会，这时她问道：“你愿意留在这里教导我们吗？”她回头看了一眼她身后的高个子长发青年，补充一句:“伊艾里扎已经等不及要跟你比试了。”贝雷丝看向这个叫做伊艾里扎的长发青年，他穿着士官学校的校服，锐利的眼睛紧紧的盯着她:“我能感觉到你很强。跟我一决生死吧。”他身旁的一名黑发，气质阴郁的青年听后轻笑一声:“伊艾里扎，不要吓到我们的贵客。”  
库罗德注意到莉丝缇亚略显激动的看着新来的女佣兵，他感兴趣的靠近她问到:“小莉丝缇亚也认识我们的新老师吗？”莉丝缇亚睁着她粉红色的大眼瞪他：“不关你的事，离我远一点，库罗德。”  
库罗德做出一个深受伤害的表情，坏笑着离开了。  
贝雷丝觉得自己有一些眩晕，她看着这群学生，脑海里却浮现他们另外一种样子；他们脱下了士官学校的校服，穿上了盔甲，他们看起来年纪大了一些，脸上充满了焦虑和疲惫的神情。她觉得自己有些喘不过气。  
“对不起各位，我要去找我的父亲，我有事要和他谈。”她说完便转身走了，没有理会身后众人不同的神情。


	4. 决心

人物OOC警告，私设如山警告。  
——————  
贝雷丝怀着混乱的思绪，踱步到一片美丽的湖边。她走到沿湖搭建的木头栈道边坐下，透过水中的倒影观察自己。她一直知道自己有一些不同于常人的地方，她曾询问过杰拉尔特关于她的母亲和身世的事，但他总是几语匆匆带过。从她看到蕾雅和西提斯的那刻起，她有预感自己能从她们这里得到自己想要的答案。那么现在在她脑中浮现的不明记忆，应该也会知道来源。  
她站起来，准备去告诉蕾雅她的选择。  
蕾雅还在偈见之间，贝雷丝行礼完毕后，说道:“蕾雅大司教，我愿意留在修道院。同时我也有一些关于我身世的疑惑，希望你告诉我答案。”  
蕾雅看起来又惊讶又激动，但是她很快平静下来，告诉贝雷丝晚上在学院中央花园的球形的雕塑边见面。蕾雅和西提斯会带她去一个地方，然后她会得到她要的答案。  
贝雷丝答应之后告别蕾雅，找到杰拉尔特，告诉他自己被任命为学校的剑术老师。杰拉尔特并不惊奇这个安排，阿罗伊斯已将此事告诉了他。杰拉尔特告诉贝雷丝自己会恢复之前骑士团团长的职位。他稍稍打趣了对她教学能力的怀疑后说道:“你的母亲就葬在这个修道院。改天我们一起去看看她吧。”贝雷丝点点头。  
之后西提斯引她去她的新宿舍，他看起来心事重重。在到达她的房间后，他再次提醒了今晚的约定，便离开了。  
现在还是中午，贝雷丝觉得非常疲惫，她决定先休息...  
晚上她按照约定来到了花园，蕾雅和西提斯已经到了。她们引她去了修道院地下的神墓。蕾雅将她的身世全盘托出，并希望她坐在神墓的王座上。她默默地走上前，预感自己一旦坐上这个王座，一切都会不同。  
她深吸一口气，坐下来。王座发出耀眼的光芒，一瞬间，无数回忆涌入脑海。她是芙多拉的女神苏谛斯，曾经有无数个她的意识分散下去，成为众多世界线的贝雷丝，她们在自己的世界线，做出不同的选择，走向不同的结局。但是无论她们选择了什么，战争总会发生，也总会有她熟悉的人死去。她集合了所有的意识，决定自己这次要走出一条不同的路，一条谁也不会牺牲的路，实现她曾经和帝弥托利在女神之塔许下的愿望。  
王座的光芒消失。她恢复过来，慢慢张开了眼睛，对蕾雅和西提斯微笑，开口说道:“我的孩子们，我回来了。这么多年，辛苦你们了。”  
蕾雅瞬间泣不成声，她跑上前抱住贝雷丝，贝雷丝轻轻抚摸她绿色的头发，像她们以前那样。西提斯僵立在原地，似乎有些不知所措。贝雷丝向他招招手，问他:“奇霍尔，是你给自己起的新名字吗？”西提斯叹了气，回答道：“是的，母亲，发生了很多事情，我不得不改名保护我和我的家人。”“欢迎你回来。”  
贝雷丝向她们解释了自己身上发生的事，并告诉他们关于过去和未来地底人造成的影响。她解释道：“虽然我已恢复所有记忆，也知道不同的将来会发生的事，但是我的力量被这次时间回溯消耗了许多，现在我只比普通人类强一点。我还需要很长一段时间恢复到之前的能力水平，在此之前，我希望你们能冷静下来，我们一起来谋划未来的行动。”  
贝雷丝叹了口气，接着说道：“我在不同的世界线里，经历了太多的悲剧，这对还是人类认知的我来说，打击太大。如果可以，我希望你们能再给我一些时间，让我渡过作为贝雷丝的人类这一生后，我一定会跟你们重回赤红谷，召回所有家人的灵魂，重塑他们的躯体；我们再一次，一起生活，就像以前那样。”  
蕾雅在她怀里，点点头：“母亲，我一切都听您的。只要您在我身边。”  
贝雷丝拍拍蕾雅的头，说道:“蕾雅，我最可爱的小女儿，我们回去吧。我现在还是修道院的新剑术老师，我希望我恢复记忆这件事情暂时保密。”  
蕾雅和西提斯没有异议，他们一起离开了神墓。贝雷丝回到了她的宿舍，这个晚上发生的事情，对展示还是人类的她来说，消耗太大了。她虽然心情起伏不定，但还是很快就睡着了。  



	5. 改变

贝雷丝在醒来后，再次约见了蕾雅和西提斯。在于他们的对话中，她了解到亚修的义兄克里斯多福并没有死，也没有与西方教会密谋谋杀蕾雅。贝雷丝猜想因为自己打断了地底人在帝国和王国的计划，黑暗蠢动者组织损失惨重，暂时没有勾结西方教会。看来现在只要控制好地底人的蠢动，罗纳特公卿在叛逆中身死和亚修痛失亲人的惨剧就不会发生。  
之前虽然自己还未有恢复记忆，但是她潜意识里还是阻止了很多悲剧源头的发生。贝雷丝很欣慰。  
现在古廉还活着，英谷莉特会在毕业后与他完婚，她一直崇拜着古廉，想必她一定十分开心自己的婚事。伏拉鲁达力乌斯家族也一定会给与她家族贾拉提雅足够的支持，像十年前贾拉提雅领地发生的饥荒应该不会重演。  
菲利克斯与他的父亲罗德利古关系不错，罗德利古和古廉经常来学校探望菲利克斯和王子帝弥托利，西提斯提到他多次看见菲利克斯在训练场与他父亲罗德利古切磋，能看得出菲利克斯十分崇拜自己的父亲。  
因为蓝贝尔国王已被自己和父亲的佣兵团救下，所以雅妮特的父亲古斯塔夫并没有离开王国和他的家庭，也没有改名吉尔伯特。他还在王国的骑士团任职，听说他十分的宠爱自己的女儿雅妮特，每个月都会给雅妮特寄信和他新刻的木雕。  
达斯卡惨剧也没有发生，杜笃还是来到了大修道院，与帝弥托利的关系很好。他不再像别的时间线里那样沉默寡言，眉头紧皱。因为国王蓝贝尔的努力，达斯卡人在法嘉斯王国的名声不错。杜笃在士官学校这边很受法嘉斯学生欢迎，因为他的料理水平高超，经常给大家做饭。大家非常喜欢他做的达斯卡风味料理。他经常在温室种植美丽的花朵，他解释他有几个非常喜欢鲜花的姐妹，希望以后她们来士官学校参观时，能看到他亲手种的鲜花。  
大家都知道黑鷲班级的伊艾里扎是梅尔赛德司的弟弟，这个世界巴尔提尔斯家现任家主没有寻找梅尔塞德司母女，伊艾里扎也没有杀光这个家族。他现在是这个家族的下任家主，希望在他当家的时候，这个家族对纹章的极端崇拜态度能有所改善。  
拉斐尔的父母被杰拉尔特的佣兵团无意间救下，现在他们家还是继续在联盟做生意，家境不错。  
莉丝缇亚被自己在六年前从帝国实验室里救出来，她现在有一头柔顺的淡紫色长发。不再像别的世界里那样每天泡在图书馆，她经常和梅尔赛德司，雅妮特她们举行茶会，制作和品尝甜品。  
艾黛尔贾特大部分时间还是喜欢独处，但是学院的人都觉得她有温柔和乐于助人的一面。据黑鹫班级同学透露，闲暇时间她喜欢和莉丝缇亚在房间里一起吃甜点，或者独自一人躺在床上，画一些审美独特的画作。  
学院里每个同学都尊敬和喜爱帝弥托利王子，他正直和高洁的骑士精神让他倍受赞誉。国王蓝贝尔很关爱他，经常和他一起骑马。这个世界蓝贝尔很爱帝弥托利的生母，并未再娶。艾黛尔贾特的母亲和她一起回去了帝国。因为达斯卡惨剧并未发生，贝雷丝希望他不再受噩梦和亡灵的困扰。听说帝弥托利很喜欢杜笃的料理，每次都能吃的津津有味。  
其他同学的生活轨迹跟她以前经历的世界似乎没有太大的不同。现在的世界还是有很多问题尚未解决，比如纹章至上的价值观；贵族与平民不平等的矛盾；芙多拉还是一个封闭的大陆，大家对外国人还是充满了戒心和不解。这些问题需要和大家一起在未来慢慢解决。  
对现状的理解告一段落后，西提斯说道:“我现在只能称呼你为贝雷丝，既然你愿意在士官学校任职，我最晚连夜给你拟了一份之后的日程表。现在士官学校正是缺人的时候，你能来帮忙真是太好了！”  
贝雷丝一边感叹西提斯还是跟之前一样是一个工作狂，一边看了自己的日程表——一沓厚厚的莎草纸上密密麻麻写满了之后的任务。贝雷丝突然觉得自己以后在修道院日子不会太好过。


	6. 训练

西提斯的提议三个学级的老师实施每节轮换制，这样每个学级便不会只有一个专属老师。轮换的老师由汉尼曼，玛努埃拉和贝雷丝自己组成。她没有意见，她熟悉这里的每一个学生。经历了这么多世界线，她已经对所有的学科了如指掌。  
贝雷丝在训练场等待她的第一堂课。这个月她负责金鹿学级。这个节底，她会带领金鹿学级参加学级比赛。  
在训练场，贝雷丝一边思考她的教学计划，一边用不同的武器进行练习。她的首选是剑，这时她最先精通的武器；然后她挑了一把铁枪，她的很多武技其实都来源于她的学生，像她的枪术高级战技——萤火，是帝弥托利亲手教的。她一边回忆，一边使出武技，凌厉的枪风划过训练场。  
她又换了一把铁斧，使出武技全神贯注。她的力量一直不是强项，比起用斧她更喜欢技巧型的武器，比如剑和手甲。  
她的黑魔法一直比较苦手，练到至境也只掌握了最普通的的火系魔法末世烈焰。白魔法稍好一些，她能使用辉光。但是跟以后的梅尔塞德司比起来她还是有太多不足。幸好现在学生们还所学甚少，自己能胜任指导的任务。  
贝雷丝也精通重装，骑行和飞行，虽然她还是偏爱自己作为一名剑客，一个步兵。  
她把练习的武器收好，金鹿的学生也来了。库罗德领头，朝自己眨眼 ^_< ，说道:“老师，你已经到了！”她朝她们点点头。等他们到齐了，她说到：“想必大家都已经收到了西提斯的通知，我作为金鹿学级这一节的老师，会教授你们武技和魔法。到了节底，我会和你们一起参加三个学级的比赛。我看过西提斯的资料，对你们擅长和苦手的科目有所了解。我鼓励大家无论什么科目都勇敢尝试一阵，也许能发掘出自己潜在的才能。当然，作为老师，我一定会全力指导和配合你们。”  
“我们的第一节课，你们可以挑选任意武器，使用任意魔法，目标是打败我。在战斗中，我能对你们的水平有个简单的认知。大家还有什么问题吗？”  
金鹿的学生们面面相觑，虽然有疑问，但是都听话的挑出武器。在攻击开始前，伊古纳兹握着剑担忧的问：“我们一共有八个人，老师自己一个人没有问题吗？”贝雷丝点点头说：“不用担心，使出全力就好了。不要大意，我是很强的。”  
库罗德点头同意道：“老师的强悍，我在之前的山贼战中就领教过了，大家如果不想被打的太难看，最好使出全力。”  
贝雷丝很快就击败了所有人，她快速击倒了不认真的希尔妲，绊倒冲过来的拉斐尔并让他压倒了他身后的伊古纳兹。然后她冲向没有反应过来的玛莉安奴，劈断她的长枪，接着躲过雷欧妮的箭，袭击站在远处唱魔法的洛廉兹和莉丝缇亚。然后她躲过雷欧妮和库罗德的几只箭，击倒雷欧妮后，转身抓住库罗德射向她背后的箭，用魔法击倒了远处的库罗德。  
一切发生的太快，库罗德倒下后，拉斐尔和伊古纳兹才站起来。贝雷丝等大家都站好了，说道：“大家做的不错，我大概知道了你们的水平。现在请两人一组练习，之后我会给你们单独指导。”  
金鹿众人没有想过他们溃败的这样快，都有些垂头丧气（虽然贝雷丝觉得希尔妲可能是装的）。当他们开始双人练习的时候，贝雷丝走到休息处的长椅，把自己的大衣解下来放在上面。训练场初夏日光炎炎，贝雷丝脖子上都是汗水，她想之后一定要换上夏季套装来训练场。  
她是一个非常美丽的女性，黑色紧身衣裤包裹出她饱满诱人的胸部，纤瘦柔软的腰肢，形状美好的臀部和修长有力的大腿。她淡绿色的头发显得脖子和胸前的皮肤异常白皙细嫩，她的手抚过脖颈，几滴汗水淌下白嫩的胸口，滑向隐秘的乳*沟。虽然有着丰满性感的身材，但是她的浅绿色的眼睛却非常圣洁，加上一直没有表情的脸，反而更让人不能转开眼睛。  
库罗德一直在观察这个新来的女老师，他看见这样迷人的一幕，翠绿的眼神隐隐发暗。然而他也注意到盯着老师看的不止他一个人，希尔坦看起来非常感兴趣，玛丽安奴和伊古纳兹满脸通红，洛廉兹倒是大方的欣赏。贝雷丝搽拭好脖颈的汗水，转过身走向他们。她在每个人身边都停留了一阵，准确的指出他们的长处和短处。她走到库罗德身边，库罗德能闻见她脖颈处隐秘的香气，他觉得口干舌燥。  
在指导完所有学生后，贝雷丝给众人讲解了适合金鹿战术，蓝狮和黑鹫学生擅长的攻击方式，以及应对他们攻击的方法。  
然后下课时间到了。  



	7. 库罗德

接下来的几周，根据金鹿学生的特长，贝雷丝准备给他们进行箭术集训。雷欧妮对她颇有微词，她问道：“老师，你的武器是剑，你能教好箭术吗？”贝雷丝点头，给学生演示了她最强的箭术特技“合围之箭”。大家非常兴奋，拉斐尔大呼道：“老师一定要教我这招！”贝雷丝表示要箭术到达A级评分后才能开始学习这个特技。  
她回想到自己这个特技是库罗德教的。记忆里沉睡了五年后的她向库罗德请教弓箭的特技，他低低笑了几声：“所以以前的学生变成现在的老师了吗？”他走过来，双手围住她，握住她的手搭上弓箭，微热的呼吸拂过自己的耳尖，他轻笑着在自己的耳边说:“老师，是这样的...”  
库罗德是一个非常优秀的人，乍看一下似乎没有缺点。贝雷丝回忆着其他时间线的库罗德，他似乎永远智计在握，来去如风。所有的人对他的评价都很高，也从来没有人会真正的讨厌他。他看起来真的很好，贝雷丝很放心他。在众多世界线里，她大多数选择了帝弥托利，或者支持赛罗司教会。在极少数的几个世界中，她也选过艾黛尔贾特和库罗德。  
选择艾黛尔贾特后，因为父亲的死，她始终无法解开对艾黛尔贾特的心结，加上她始终无法原谅自己和艾黛尔贾特一起，侵略了王国的首都菲尔帝亚，艾黛尔贾特甚至违背和自己定下的，不杀国王的诺言，亲手斩杀帝弥托利于斧下。回想起来，在这个世界的自己最为痛苦，背叛了苏谛斯，蕾雅，父亲和帝弥托利的她，在芙多拉统一后，就离开了芙多拉，独自流浪在其他的大陆上，寻找自己之前跟父亲去过的足迹。其他大陆也有关于芙多拉的传闻，听说自己当初心软，不忍杀死的库罗德，在放他回去他的家乡帕迈拉后，继承了帕迈拉王位，趁帝国忙于清算黑暗蠢动者组织的时候，用飞龙大军一举攻打下王都安巴尔，女皇艾黛尔贾特战死，她的部下，死的死，降的降。王国民众仇恨她侵略王国国土，杀害前王国国王，在一旁袖手旁观帕迈拉大军入侵安巴尔；联盟各个贵族在帕迈拉军攻下安巴尔王都后，以迅雷不及掩耳之势送来祝贺和结盟的意愿。库罗德最终宣布帕迈拉和芙多拉成为统一的盟国，各个领地还是交由原来的领主管理，他则成为帕迈拉—芙多拉联盟的第一代盟主。听说在那之后，他一直在大肆寻找当初他在加尔古·玛库的老师，那个之前跟在女皇艾黛尔贾特身边的宠臣，现在行踪不明的女人。贝雷丝听到这个消息的时候想，库罗德大概不放心自己没有身死，怕自己回去给帝国复仇？他大概也是不甘心当初曾败于自己剑下，要杀了自己一雪前耻？她并没有回去芙多拉自投罗网的打算，她也不关心芙多拉的现在，就这样浑浑噩噩在各个大陆漂泊，直到现在的自己将她召回。  
选择了库罗德的世界里，她曾被这个调皮迷人的金鹿盟主吸引，但是他一直称自己是如兄弟姐妹般的存在，加上在战争中一直过的是枕戈待旦，朝不保夕的生活，她并没有过多猜想他的心思。战后，贝雷丝不能原谅自己没能及时救下在狮鷲战战死的帝弥托利，甚至之后亲手杀死艾黛尔贾特。在库罗德于女神之塔向她的求婚的时候，她很惊讶，随后拒绝了。之后在库罗德把芙多拉的工作交给洛廉兹后，她申请前去帝国镇压残留的叛军和黑暗蠢动者；他则回到了帕迈拉，在继承了王位后不久就迎娶了好几位王妃，分别来自于芙多拉和帕迈拉的各个显赫家族。此时芙多拉大地已经颇为安稳，贝雷丝找到已经处理好加尔古玛库的事务的西提斯，和重伤后衰弱的蕾雅以及沉睡的芙莲一同归隐了。在那之后有库罗德的儿女不断出生的新闻。曾有绯闻赞赏他的后宫非常和谐，虽然王妃众多，但他公平对待，雨露均沾。在刻意打听到这些消息后，自己为他感到高兴。在那个世界，库罗德实现他自己的理想，打破了芙多拉和帕迈拉的屏障。由于两代帕迈拉国王都迎娶芙多拉王妃，两国人民开始积极进行商贸和通婚，混血儿已经不再稀奇也不受歧视。她在欣慰的同时也感到怅然若失，虽然不后悔自己当初拒绝他的求婚，但是有时在晚上梦见他还是18岁的时候，在士官学校围着自己，笑着叫自己老师的样子。醒来后，她忍不住泪流满面。  
现在想来，库罗德其实一直是被自己忽视的那个人。因为他表现的很好，父母都在，让自己很放心他，反而将目光投向表面上看起来更为破碎的帝弥托利和艾黛尔贾特。现在自己有了这么多世界线的回忆，才发现自己似乎从来没有了解过他；即使当年选择了他的自己，也没有更多的理解他。库罗德其实跟艾黛尔贾特和帝弥托利一样，都是支离破碎的人。艾尔和帝玛，自己曾经这样亲切的称呼他们他们，他们都出生和成长于芙多拉，从来没有人怀疑过他们的正统性。他们都拥有过短暂的，温暖的童年。虽然帝弥托利的生母早逝，但是他有疼爱他的父亲；艾黛尔贾特也有非常宠爱她的母亲。短暂的温馨童年和亲人的爱教会了他们如何去爱人，如何表达爱意和痛苦。即使后来发生了足以摧毁他们的惨痛的事，也没有让他们遗忘如何去表达。然而对于库罗德，自己似乎从来没有听过他表达自己的心情，他似乎也一直是一种没有同情心，持着旁观者的态度冷静的对待芙多拉的人和事。曾经自己觉得他很完美，现在想想这本身就很不正常，他其实也是有缺陷的，缺陷就是拒绝表达自己，缺乏信任和同情心。想必他从出生以来就遭受的歧视和残害，加上父母的冷眼旁观，粗暴的教养和帕迈拉弱肉强食的生存法则让他完全的封闭了自己，他也只相信自己，所有的事情都自己一人承担。可恨当年的自己被他开朗的外表所惑，没有发觉他内心的破碎和孤独。  
好在如今自己的头号问题学生——艾黛尔贾特，没有走上当年铁血冷酷，不在搞事，就在搞事的路上的搞事精道路，反而颇有些家里蹲精神。  
二号问题学生帝弥托利，没有表现出当年强烈的毁灭和自毁倾向，变成了真正的优秀青年，还颇有些天真腼腆的感觉——这让贝雷丝想起了四年前马车里面可爱的小王子。想必蓝贝尔和罗德力古将他保护的非常好。  
自己终于可以将心思放在剩下的这个隐藏的问题学生——库罗德身上。


	8. 学级模拟战

下课之后，库罗德叫住她：“老师，我可以借用你一点时间吗？”贝雷丝转过身看着他，点点头。一种她非常熟悉的虚伪笑容出现在库罗德脸上。他轻松的说：“老师，你的箭术真的很厉害！据我所知，你在课上展示的箭术战技'合围之箭'应该是帕迈拉皇室独有的战技，我很好奇老师你是如何学到这一招的？”  
贝雷丝避开他锐利的探究的眼神，说道：“我的父亲教会我的。他以前在帕迈拉接过任务。”  
库罗德笑了笑，轻声说：“你的父亲一定是一个很好的猎手。”贝雷丝飞快的看看他，知道他肯定一点也不信这些话。她无奈的想：‘如果告诉他实话，是你教给我的，他肯定也是不会信的。’她只好抬头直视他道：“库罗德，你还有事吗？”  
库罗德沉默了一会，说道：“老师，你真是一个神秘的人。你跟所有的人都不一样，是个像'异物’一样的存在。说实话，我很喜欢你这一点。”贝雷丝胡乱的点点头，心想：‘他真是在哪个世界都觉得自己与众人不同。'  
她说到：“虽然我不觉得自己有什么不同的地方，但是还是谢谢你的喜欢。我准备去食堂吃饭，你愿意跟我一起来吗？”库罗德笑着答应了：“老师的要求，我怎么会拒绝。”  
她们一起去了食堂，贝雷丝点了他最喜欢的食物。库罗德有些惊讶：“我很喜欢这个，老师你也是吗？”她点点头，两个人开始面对面坐着静静地吃饭。贝雷丝以为库罗德会趁着一起吃饭的机会向她打听她的来历，出乎意料的是，库罗德吃饭的时候意外的正经，他脸上没有那种一直装出来的笑容，只是安静的吃饭。吃完饭后，库罗德愉快的道了谢就离开了。  
很快就到了节底的学级模拟战，每个学级限制五个学生出战。她指挥着着金鹿的学生先攻向黑鹫班级那一群娇软的贵族，用希尔妲和拉斐尔把修伯特和多洛缇雅砍出局，再命令莉丝缇亚和洛廉兹把菲尔迪南特轰走。库罗德躲在草丛里瞄准贝尔娜提塔，贝雷丝自己用剑把看起来很难过的艾黛尔贾特劈出局。她有些为难的说了声：“抱歉。”随后挨了玛努埃拉一记圣吸，冲上台把她扫下去。她不停歇的转向另一个高台上的汉尼曼。此时黑鹫班级已经全灭，青狮学级那一群弱魔的麻瓜从后方包抄了金鹿从。希尔妲已经被魔法打击出局（贝雷丝相信她尽了全力。）她命令拉斐尔去打击亚修，库罗德瞄准梅尔赛德司。莉丝缇亚和洛廉兹用魔法攻击杜笃和费利克斯，自己则一边闪躲着汉尼曼的火焰魔法，快速将他清出局。她立刻回身支援金鹿从，此时拉斐尔出局了亚修，同时中了梅尔赛德司白魔法，出局。随后库罗德用箭射中了梅尔赛德司；莉丝缇亚和洛廉兹合伙把杜笃送走，然后被费利克斯和帝弥托利砍中。库罗德努力射中了残血的闪避怪费利克斯，自己被帝弥托利近身攻击出局。此时场上只残余贝雷丝和帝弥托利，贝雷丝属于残血状态，帝弥托利的枪又正好克制自己的剑。她想了想，抛下手里的剑，利用自己小巧的体型避开了帝弥托利的枪击，蹂身向前给他一个肘击，绊倒他后坐在他身上举着火焰魔法看着他说：“结束了。”  
帝弥托利看起来有些不知所措，贝雷丝看着他茫然的清澈的蓝眼睛，感到有些不好意思，她觉得自己欺负了他。她赶快从他身上起来，向他伸手拉他起来。金发王子借她的手站起来，满脸通红，眼神闪避不敢看她。坐板凳的希尔凡在他身后起哄。她有些不好意思的问他：“不好意思，刚才打疼你了吗？金发王子的脸更红了，摇了摇头。她点点头，向他说道：“走吧，我们回去了。”她捡起她的剑，走向金鹿的学生。  
因为自己的学级赢了，回去的路上金鹿的众人都很兴奋。不知为何贝雷丝觉得库罗德有些不高兴。在她身旁的莉丝缇亚突然惊呼道：“老师，你的手流血了！”她低头看到自己的手背有一道伤口，鲜红的血顺着伤口淌下来。她抬手送到嘴边舔了一下。然而她发现希尔妲，洛廉兹和莉丝缇亚都定定地看着她的流血的手背，眼神透露着渴望。库罗德死死地盯着自己的嘴唇，翠绿的眼睛转成了深沉的墨绿色。她下意识的舔了舔嘴唇，发现有唇上有血液的味道。这时远远跟在大家身后的玛莉安奴停下来，小心翼翼的问到：“大家...发生什么事了吗？”  
贝雷丝向她摇了摇头，转过来问道：“...怎么了？”莉丝缇亚不自然的扭过头说道：“我能感觉到老师的血...很香甜，似乎蕴含着强大的魔力。老师，你的身体有什么特别的地方吗？...是不是经历过身体实验什么的...”  
贝雷丝先是觉得惊奇，在听到莉丝缇亚提及到“魔力”后，她突然联想起纹章和她血液的关系。她注意到没有纹章的拉斐尔，伊古纳兹和雷欧妮正一脸好奇的看着她，完全没有被影响到的样子。  
大概是她停顿的时间有些久，莉丝缇亚问道：“老师，你想到什么了吗？”她眨眨眼，有些勉强的说道：“我没事，我的身体没有什么特殊的。大家都快点回去吧。”洛廉兹说道：“老师，你的脸色不太好。如果老师有什么不能说的事情，我们不会问的。请多保重你的身体。”  
她感激的向洛廉兹点点头，一行人往宿舍的方向走去。  



	9. 神圣的血液

贝雷丝走进自己的房间，关上门，松了一口气。她走到床边坐下，抬起手，观察着自己的流血的伤口。她当然不会忘记，当初她用自己的血液创造出她的眷属，她的孩子们，她的家人。后来她为了复原战后深受创伤的芙多拉大地，用尽魔力后身躯崩溃，无奈进入神墓永眠。虽然她的肉体消失了，意识却还在世上飘荡；她看到涅梅西斯带领着他的手下，在赤红谷狂笑着屠戮她的亲人，她的孩子；他们像一群鬣狗一样欢畅的吃着他们的身躯，饮着他们的鲜血，抽出他们的骨头，掏出他们的心脏。她狂怒之下撕碎了世界的主时间线，造成了无数的平行的小时间线。她的意识也分裂为无数细小的部分，散布在不同的时间线里。度过了几千年的漫长时间后，她的意识开始慢慢的凝聚，无数小时间线也渐渐开始融合，恢复。直到她有了足够的力量后，她再一次扭转主时间线，回到了这个她认为最重要的时间点。  
人类有纹章，是因为他们吃了她的眷属的血肉——她用带有强大的魔力的血液创造出来的眷属的血肉。他们身上的纹章其实是她的血液和魔力的印记。他们渴望自己的血，亲近自己，是因为他们的身体里面拥有她的一部分。  
她擦干净手上的血，用白魔法圣愈治疗了伤口。  
‘我需要更好的保护自己。’她想道：‘我的血液的秘密一定不能泄露出去。’  
——————   
这天晚上帝弥托利做了一个梦，梦里他的老师贝雷丝正骑在自己的腰上。他向上看去，她的老师雪白的脸颊微微泛红，薄荷绿色的眼睛充满爱意的看着他，她慢慢的解开自己的上衣，露出白嫩饱满的乳房，两颗粉色的乳头在空气中微微抖动。她的双手解开他的衬衫，俯下头来，亲吻他的嘴唇。他感受到她饱满温热的胸部摩擦着自己的胸膛，她的身体有诱人的乳香，她的嘴唇柔软又甜蜜。她的双手伸下去，解开他的裤子，抚摸他的挺立的阴茎。他转头含住她随意摆动的乳头，她发出一声愉悦的呻吟，手上加快了对阴茎的抚动。他的一只手揉捏着她柔软又敏感的乳房，另一只手伸去下面扯下她的短裤。他的手划过她湿热的穴口，轻轻的揉按着她的阴蒂。他的老师发出愉悦的呻吟，头颅向后仰，淡绿色的头发在空中划出美好的弧线。她挺胸将自己的乳房送进他的嘴里，手伸进他的头发里，轻轻的抚摸着他的头顶。  
她俯下身来，可爱的头移到自己的下腹，张开她诱人的粉色嘴唇含住自己的阴茎，湿热的舌头逗弄着自己的龟头。她含的有些辛苦，自己的阴茎对她的小嘴来说太大了。她很努力的含住更多的部分，手指包住阴茎的下半部分，上下的抖动。她晶莹的口水流出来，蘸湿了她的手和他的阴毛。  
她放开他的阴茎，帝弥托利有些失望的张开眼，看着她转过身去，把白嫩的臀部转过来，她湿润的，渗出滑液的粉色小穴在自己眼前轻轻的摇晃着，她转过头，从她的肩膀后面看过来，眼神羞涩又期待。  
帝弥托利低吼一声，把脸埋进她的小穴，用舌头伸进她的穴口，饥渴的舔舐着。他的老师仰头愉快的呻吟，她好香，好软，他伸手揉捏着她丰满的乳房，乳头，抚过她潮湿的腹部，感受她白嫩柔软的股瓣，他觉得他的阴茎硬的发痛，不断有粘液从头部渗出来。  
他觉得老师已经准备好了，他一手扶住自己的阴茎，对准她湿润滑腻的穴口，一手紧紧的握住她细嫩的腰肢，慢慢的插进去。他们两人一起发出快乐的呻吟，他的阴茎已经全部进入了老师的小穴中，她的高热又滑腻肉壁紧紧的包裹着自己的阴茎，他忍不住抽插起来，双手紧紧的掐住老师白嫩的腰肢，把她柔软饱满的臀瓣狠狠地撞向自己，让他的阴茎插入她身体更深处。老师开始发出愉悦的啜泣，他一边不断地深入她的身体，一边情不自禁的重复着说：“老师，我爱你！”他剧烈的抽插了一阵之后，她的老师的肉壁忽然收紧，她发出一声长长的，带有哭音的呻吟，他感觉到自己的阴茎被一股温热的液体冲击。他忍不住剧烈的抽插几次后，把自己深深送入她的深处，释放他所有的精液。  
他喘了几口气后，把老师翻转过来，老师淡绿色的头发半湿的黏在她的泛红的脸颊上，她绿色的眼睛微睁，睫毛抖动着，轻轻的喘着气。随后她张开眼睛，微笑的看着他，亲着他的脸，双手抱着他说：“我爱你，帝弥托利。”  
——————  
帝弥托利睁眼，坐起来，想起刚才的梦，感觉羞耻和内疚的心情要将他淹没了。他起身，换掉了自己一塌糊涂的内裤和床单，快速的铺好自己的床，穿好制服，带上蓝色的披风，一个认真礼貌的帝弥托利走出了他的房间。


	10. 外传一 照顾动物不容易

在学级模拟战后，贝雷丝有很长一段较为闲暇的时光。主要是因为追击三个级长到露迷尔村的山贼首领已被自己杀死，所以竖琴节节底不再有赤红谷的一战。(这个倒霉蛋好像叫寇斯塔斯，原谅她经历过这么多世界线也没有记清他的名字。)而下一节花冠节应该发生的，亚修义父罗纳特公卿叛乱事件，在这个世界也没有发生。贝雷丝有了两个节的休息时间。她在这两节里，负责教导黑鹫学级和蓝狮学级。她每天上午在教室和训练场上课，中午吃饭后去大教堂唱圣歌，下午请不同的学生开茶会，钓鱼或者栽种。  
这天贝雷丝刚刚给蓝狮学级上完课，今天无故缺课的学生有点多，不仅仅是经常不来上课的希尔凡和费利克斯（后者十分厌恶她的战术课)，连从不缺席的亚修和优秀学生帝弥托利也没来，她觉得事情没有这么简单，准备去他们的宿舍探望探望一下。在男生的宿舍楼下，贝雷丝看见西里尔抱着一只不停挣扎的狗狗。她注意到这只狗狗很眼熟，今天早上她看见它不停地在自己教室门口徘徊，一副想进去又不敢的样子。她走上前问到：“西里尔，这只狗发生了什么吗？”西里尔回答道：“它从刚才就一直想进入宿舍楼，我几次抱它走开，它都会回来。而且它的力气很大，有好几次我都没有抓住，让它跑掉了。”  
贝雷丝看着这只狗狗，它是一个拥有黑色和白色毛皮边境牧羊犬。它蓝色的眼睛难过的耸拉下来，四肢无力的趴在西里尔身上，一副生无可恋的样子。贝雷丝心里一动，问道：“我可以暂时收养这只狗吗？我一定会对它很好的，当然——直到我们找到它的主人之前。”西里尔把狗狗交给她，如释重负说到：“当然可以了，教授。有什么养狗的问题请你来问我。原谅我现在要去做事了。”西里尔向她点头后就走了。  
贝雷丝看着在自己怀里僵硬的趴着的狗狗，轻声说道：“不要担心，我一定会好好照顾你的。从现在开始，我就叫你‘帝玛’吧。”贝雷丝说完，发现这只可怜的狗狗更加僵硬了，她轻轻拍拍它，看来现在不能去探望她的学生了。她准备去集市给它买一些鱼和肉作午餐。  
在去集市的路上，她穿过食堂旁边的小路，看见一群她经常照顾的猫咪正围在一起，把另外三只陌生的猫咪逼去墙角。她走去帮那三只可怜的小猫咪解了围。其中一只紫黑色毛皮，琥珀色眼睛的猫咪凶悍的龇牙，准备追上刚才那群欺负它们的猫，它身后一个稍大体型的橘红色的猫咪叼住它的脖颈，把它拉了回来。它们身后还有一只银灰色的毛皮，浅绿色眼睛的小猫，它正蜷缩成一团，小心的看着她们。  
贝雷丝怀里的狗狗帝玛突然动了动，想要从她的怀里下来。贝雷丝觉得它不像是要逃跑的样子，就把它放了下来。帝玛有些笨拙的走到三只猫咪的旁边，呜呜的叫了几声，三只猫咪也开始喵喵回应了起来。  
另一头，贝雷丝不知道的视野——帝弥托利惊愕的发现，费利克斯，希尔凡和亚修居然也变成了动物。他汪汪的问道：“费利克斯，希尔凡，亚修...是你们吗？你们怎么会变成猫？”  
费利克斯嗤笑的喵了一声：“不知道，你自己不是也变成狗了吗？现在不能再叫你山猪了，改成傻狗吧。”  
希尔凡欢快的喵喵叫道：“原来殿下也变成动物了吗？不过为什么只有你变成了狗？不过这个不重要。我今天早上起床的时候，发现自己变成了猫躺在床上，我马上去隔壁找你，发现你已经不在房间里面了。然后我去你的隔壁找费利克斯，发现他也变成了猫，而且缩在床头不敢跳下来。”（费利克斯向他龇牙）“我们下楼之后，正好看见也变成猫的亚修从他的房间门缝里面探出来。我们三个人（猫？)在花园里讨论了一上午，但是没有得出答案。刚才我们准备去食堂吃点东西，结果被这边的猫咪围住了。(“一群蠢猫！” 费利克斯不屑的喵道。帝弥托利希望他没有把他们自己也包括进去。)事情大概就是这样，殿下有什么想法吗？为什么我们会变成动物？”  
帝弥托利(可爱的—从贝雷丝的视角)摇了摇他的狗狗头，一群人和动物正在沉默的时候，也准备去食堂的英谷莉特看见了她，问道：“老师，你在做什么？”贝雷丝站起来告诉她事情的经过，英谷莉特蹲下来沉默的看着费利克斯猫和希尔凡猫，这两只可怜的猫咪像是被天敌盯上了一样，弓起身体，警惕地看着她。英谷莉特突然开心地挪近，手伸出来想要给它们一个充满爱意的抚摸，她说道：“老师，你不觉得这两只猫的颜色和费利克斯和希尔凡的头发颜色一模一样吗？（费利克斯伸出爪威胁地挠了一下英谷莉特要摸他的手，旁边的希尔凡僵直着猫身任由她抚摸)”  
贝雷丝观察一下，觉得的确是这样。她突然间想到了一些事情，脸色难看起来，嘴角紧紧的抿成一条直线。英谷莉特问：“老师，我可以养这这两只猫咪吗？我要带着它们给费利克斯和希尔凡看看！”  
贝雷丝正在犹豫，然而黑色猫咪拼命的在贝雷丝脚后躲来躲去，闪避着英谷莉特想要抓它的手，而橘红色的大猫一下子跳到贝雷丝的手上，攀着她的衣服，把自己绕在她的脖子上。小灰猫趁着大家都没有注意到它的情况，挪到黑白色大狗狗的身后，把自己缩成一个球。  
就这样，贝雷丝扶稳挂在脖子上橘色大猫，面无表情的建议英谷莉特以后来自己的宿舍看望这些猫咪，当然她也可以约上费利克斯和希尔凡一起来。（如果她能找得到他们的话。）


	11. 外传二 神奇的魔法

告别了英谷莉特后，贝雷丝蹲下来看着帝弥托利狗狗说：“我现在要抱这些猫咪，你能不能跟在我身边？”帝弥托利僵硬的看着她，想着怎样回答的时候，她却站起来，好像只是通知他一下。她转身准备抱费利克斯猫，但是这只黑猫飞快的挠了她一下（它在抓到贝雷丝的最后一刻把自己的爪尖收了起来），转身跳到帝弥托利狗狗的背上。帝弥托利狗狗扭头看看趴在自己背上的有些不安的（这是来自于童年玩伴的直觉)费利克斯猫，抖抖耳朵并不拒绝载他。贝雷丝手转了一个方向，伸向帝弥托利狗狗身后的银灰色小球，她把它抱起来，揽在怀中，她脖子上挂着橘色猫咪，身边跟着一只载着黑猫的边牧，出发去集市。  
她在大厅里看见了杜笃，他安静的站着看向修道院大门口的方向。她走上去跟他打了一个招呼并问他在做什么。杜笃安静的回答道：“殿下今天早上没有来上课，我很担心。我在修道院里找不到他...也许他有事离开了修道院。我想在这里等他回来。”  
贝雷丝下意识的看了看身旁的边牧，它蓝色的眼睛显得有些难过和内疚。杜笃也注意到了她身边的狗狗，他蹲下来看着它，狗狗蓝色的眼睛和它背上的猫咪琥珀色的眼睛一起注视着他。杜笃唔了一声说：“...我喜欢这只狗。这是老师的狗吗？”贝雷丝点点头。他沉默了一会，说道：“恕我失礼，您就住在我的隔壁房间，以后有空我能来看看它吗？”贝雷丝点点头，说：“当然可以。”  
来到集市的时候，帝弥托利狗狗马上就看向挂有鱼肉和兽肉的摊铺，它蓝色的眼睛发着光。贝雷丝怜悯的看着他，从早上到现在都没有吃到食物，他一定是非常的饿了。费利克斯猫也从狗狗背上站起来，看着鱼摊，尾巴一下一下的甩动。她买好它们的午餐，又买了几个餐盘。它们在集市里解决了午餐。  
准备回去自己的宿舍的路上，她经过梅尔赛德司的房间，雅妮特和她在一起。两个人正好看见了从门口经过的老师。她们惊奇发现老师身边有众多可爱的动物，于是兴奋的奔向贝雷丝。雅妮特冲着黑白色的边牧大呼小叫，不停地表达着对它的喜爱，还计划着要在它的头上扎粉红色的蝴蝶结。费利克斯猫从这两个女孩奔跑过来的时候就利落的抛弃了他的狗狗同伴，飞快的跳下来闪躲到一边的角落的阴影里。亚修猫把脸埋起来，在贝雷丝怀里僵硬着不动。梅尔赛德司抚摸着贝雷丝脖子上的橘猫，大橘猫很温顺的舔着她的手指，赢得梅尔赛德司愉悦的笑声。它从贝雷丝的脖子上跳到梅尔赛德司怀里，猫脸陶醉的挤压着女孩柔软温馨的胸部。然后它的两只前爪抓住女孩的披肩，伸长身体想要舔女孩的脸颊。  
贝雷丝眼角抽搐的看着这一幕，忍无可忍伸手抓住大橘猫的脖颈，把它(他！)拎了回来。她三言两语告别了女孩，用眼神示意费利克斯猫跟上她们，转身往回走。  
她边走边提起希尔凡猫的脖颈，把他举到眼前，看着他说：“我会看紧你的。”  
希尔凡猫用他棕色的眼睛讨好的看着贝雷丝，她轻轻哼了一声，把他放回自己的肩膀上。  
希尔凡猫摸摸自己的脖颈肉，心想：‘她不会知道了我的身份了吧！？’  
到了贝雷丝的房间里，她给所有的动物们做了他们的床。猫咪们是夜行动物，他们吃饱喝足了之后，很快就在温暖的小床上睡着了。  
贝雷丝吩咐帝弥托利狗狗看家并照顾猫咪(弟弟?)们。她出了门，找到距离她房间不远处神秘商人，让他带自己去了Abyss。  
到了Abyss，贝雷丝直奔康斯坦洁的寝室，询问她最近发明的变身魔法。上个星期，贝雷丝来Abyss的时候，康斯坦洁骄傲的向她宣布她最新发明的的变身魔法成功了。这个魔法可以将人短时间的变成动物。  
前几天，贝雷丝带着蓝狮的学生来Abyss进行针对魔物的战斗。他们来到一个废弃的训练场，被抓来的哈琵真诚的叹了口气。魔物们兴奋的出现后，她指挥着吃惊的蓝狮的学生和灰狼学级的四人进行战斗。  
贝雷丝询问她是否对蓝狮的学生释放她的新魔法，她惊讶又得意的承认了。她以为她的魔法在蓝狮学生们上失败了，没想到这个魔法需要几天后才起效。  
贝雷丝轻轻的皱眉问她怎样解除这个魔法，康斯坦洁不在意的表示过几天后魔法会自动解除。  
贝雷丝无言的告别她，回到了地上。她去食堂吃了晚餐后，去集市买好蓝狮男孩们的晚餐，回到了寝室。  
猫咪们还在睡觉，帝弥托利狗狗正咬着她的哑铃来回跑。(贝雷丝确定他正在尝试做训练。)他发现她回来以后，偷偷的把她的哑铃放在身后，然后转过来冲着她摇了几下尾巴。  
贝雷丝无言的放下他的晚餐，心想还是装作自己不知道他们的身份比较好。她不想吓跑她的学生。现在他们是动物的形态，外面有太多的东西能伤害到他们。  
————  
到了晚上该就寝的时间，贝雷丝看着已经睡着的帝弥托利狗狗和已经睡醒了，精神奕奕的猫咪们。她面无表情的说了一个故事。  
“你们听说过最近很流行的一个传说吗？每天晚上，穿戴着如死神般的巨大镰刀和不祥的盔甲的骑士，会把在修道院闲逛的猫咪们拐走。(也要准备睡觉的伊艾里扎打了个喷嚏。)然后没有人知道猫咪们的下落...也许它们都被吃掉了。"她面无表情的警告道：“不要趁我睡着的时候出门。如果不想被抓起来然后吃掉的话。”  



	12. 外传三 猫咪们的大冒险！

夜深人静，希尔凡猫伸出肉爪拍拍身旁的费利克斯猫，说道：“老师看起来已经睡着了，要去图书馆吗？我们现在就走吧。”费利克斯猫有些焦躁，它黑色的尾巴一下又一下的拍着地板。“...不去了。”  
希尔凡猫看了看他，笑眯眯的靠近他的耳朵说道：“你不会真的怕了死神骑士的传言吧。”  
费利克斯猫不声不响的站起来，走到门边，一个跳跃就把门把手打开了。他回头看向希尔凡猫说：“还坐着干什么，要去就快一点！”  
亚修猫犹豫的问道：“这样不好吧...老师说过叫我们不要离开房间。”  
希尔凡猫转头向亚修猫说道：“亚修，不用担心。你就留下来看家好了。放心吧，我们会很快回来，不会让老师发现我们曾经离开过的～”  
说完，他就和费利克斯猫一起离开了房间，钻入了加尔古玛库修道院的浓浓夜色中。  
在去图书馆之前，费利克斯猫曾想一声不吭的找到白天围攻他们的那群猫，然后报仇。希尔凡猫有些崩溃的说道：“费利克斯，你连智商也变成猫的程度了吗？”然后他若有所思的说道：“不过现在真是夜访女生宿舍的好时机啊！机会难得，怎么样费利克斯，跟我一起去吧！”费利克斯猫嗤笑道：“真是变成了猫，也没有办法改变你好色的本性。”  
他们登上了学院大厅的二楼，希尔凡猫和费利克斯猫从不同的教师的办公室开始分头调查。办公室的房间里没有灯光，只有惨白的月光从透过窗户，斜斜的照射在地板上。费利克斯猫飞快的探索完骑士团团长的房间，他一无所获。他准备去隔壁的玛努埃拉的医务室继续调查。  
然而这不是一件容易的事，费利克斯猫皱着眉毛看着玛努埃拉杂乱的医务室，她的衣物和喝完的空酒瓶四散在各个角落。他小心的踩下他的每一步，以免踩翻了酒瓶。然而他并没有注意到，他马上就要撞到藏在房间的角落的阴影里的人体模型...  
轰的一声，人体模型倒下来，费利克斯猫敏捷的向旁边闪避。然后他向前看去，一个躺在地上的，没有皮肤的人头正印着惨白的月光，面无表情的注视着他...  
希尔凡已经调查完西提斯的房间，在他调查汉尼曼的房间的时候，听到隔壁的房间发出一个重物倒地的闷响。他被吓了一跳，正要出去检查费利克斯的情况；然而他才刚刚迈开脚步，就看见费利克斯浑身的毛都炸了起来，飞快的向他扑过来，咬住他，拖着他躲在书架后面的角落里。  
希尔凡又吓了一跳，他退后一步，严肃的上下扫视了费利克斯的身体，并没有发现受伤的情况。他小声的问道：“费利克斯，发生了什么事？”费利克斯闷闷的回答道：“我看到了死神骑士，在玛努埃拉老师的房间里。”希尔凡：“！！！他攻击你了吗？”费利克斯点点头：“他想从我的身后偷袭我。”希尔凡冷汗流了下来：“我们先躲在这里，他不一定能发现我们。”  
他们放轻呼吸，安静的躲在书架后面。然而在极度安静的走廊外，突然出现了极小的脚步声。脚步声先在房间门口停了一下，然后径直走向他们藏身的书柜。  
希尔凡猫和费利克斯猫屏住呼吸，身体伏下来，随时准备攻击。然而一只狗狗头从书柜旁边探出来，看到了他们，然后说道：“原来是两只小猫咪。”  
希尔凡和费利克斯目瞪口呆的看着这只(也)会说话的狗狗，它的声音听起来非常熟悉。希尔凡问道：“库罗德?”  
库罗德狗狗吓了一跳，低呼道：“喔喔！会说话的猫！”费利克斯猫给他一个白眼：“你不是也会说话吗?”库罗德狗狗镇定下来，问道：“你们是费利克斯和希尔凡? 哎呀真是巧，你们也来调查图书馆的吗？”希尔凡猫点头道：“是的，比起这个，你在走廊有发现其他的人吗？”费利克斯猫补充道：“我在医务室看见了一个没有皮肤的怪物。”  
库罗德狗狗惊讶的看着他，重复道：“...没有皮肤的怪物，你不会指的是这个吧?”  
在库罗德狗狗带着希尔凡猫和费利克斯猫看了医务室里倒下的人体模型后，希尔凡开始了对费利克斯放肆无情的嘲笑。费利克斯把猫头扎在地上，如果他还是人类的形态，大家能发现到他的脸已经红透了。  
然而希尔凡很快就笑不起来了。他们听见楼梯处传来纷乱的脚步声和贝雷丝的声音：“帝玛，他们在楼上是吗？”  
费利克斯猫下意识的想要躲到刚才他们藏匿的角落，然而希尔凡阻止了他。希尔凡叹气的说道：“没用的，费利克斯。她能带着帝弥托利跟踪我们到这里，我们躲到哪里都会被她找出来的。”  
两只僵硬的猫咪和一只闲适的狗狗站在走廊上，贝雷丝几乎是立刻就发现了他们。她提着油灯飞快的跑过来，希尔凡和费利克斯紧张的等待着她的怒火，但是她快速而小心的把他们抱起来，放在怀里，认真的检查了他们后，舒了一口气，说道：“你们没事，真的太好了。”  
她的胸部还在剧烈的起伏，男孩们可以想像到她是多么焦急，紧张的跑出来找他们。  
贝雷丝的目光转向这只她没见过的狗狗，她不确定这只狗的情况，但是能在这个时间，出现在大厅二楼，又跟希尔凡和费利克斯站在一起，它很可能也不是普通的狗了。走廊太暗，她的油灯不够明亮，她看不清狗狗的颜色。她蹲下来，问道：“晚上好，你也跟我一起回去吧?”  
她站起来说道：“帝玛，我们走吧。你能帮忙监督我们新伙伴，不要让他逃跑了吗？”她用眼神示意库罗德狗狗。帝弥托利狗狗从善如流的站在库罗德狗狗身后，就这样，他们一起回到了贝雷丝的寝室。  



	13. 希尔凡

在经历了两节悠闲的时光，青海节的女神再生仪式，蕾雅果然收到了要刺杀的威胁信。不同的是，贝雷丝已经知道他们的真正目的，他们要探索圣庙和夺取天帝之剑。大修道院做出加强仪式场馆警戒的假象，实际上已经在圣庙内部布下天罗地网。而他们的真实目标——天帝之剑，此时正被握在贝雷丝的手上。  
她其实不打算用它的。  
她凝视着这把悲剧之剑，这是她的身体，也是它让自己的孩子们被屠戮殆尽。他们没有办法抵抗母亲的身体作成的武器。就是这把剑让蕾雅受尽了折磨，流尽了眼泪。  
但是她现在还是太弱了。她需要用到这把剑来保护她珍爱的人。  
密谋夺取天帝之剑的黑暗蠢动者果然在进行仪式的当天侵入了圣庙。他们很快就被埋伏在内的赛罗司骑士团压制，贝雷丝和她的学生们甚至没有帮忙的机会。事后蕾雅向骑士团成员和学生们解释了敌人的目的，也宣布将天帝之剑交于拥有炎之纹章的贝雷丝使用。  
当天晚上库罗德来贝雷丝寝室找她，希望她把天帝之剑借给自己试用一下。试用结果毫无疑问的失败了。贝雷丝看着他懊丧的表情，心里也不好受。库罗德太心急了，他在芙多拉毫无根基，同盟中的人大多数都怀疑他。为了巩固他的盟主继承人的身份，也为了实现他的理想，他来到加尔古玛库，希望通过图书馆的资料找到更多能属于他的力量。天帝之剑估计是他的头号查找的目标，而现在这把剑由一个来历不明的佣兵出生的老师使用，他自己却无法发挥出武器的力量。他的懊恼可想而知。  
贝雷丝想要安慰他，说道：“你是里刚家族的继承人，之后你也会有属于你的遗产。我作为你的老师，也会支持你的目标。”  
库罗德沉默了一会，笑了笑：“谢谢你，老师。”  
————  
翠雨节的戈迪耶家督之乱也发生了。贝雷丝找到希尔凡，红发青年笑着向她道歉，因为他的家族对学校造成了麻烦。贝雷丝能感觉到他笑容下面的勉强和担忧。希尔凡也是一个非常优秀的人，他的智商跟情商都相当高。可惜的是他和帝弥托利一样，都有严重的自我伤害的倾向。他其实非常的爱他的哥哥，他把他哥哥的堕落怪罪在自己身上。他的家族和他接触到的人，因为他的纹章而对他做出的利用，狠狠地伤害到了他。他在害怕别人是因为纹章而接近自己的同时，也在用自己有纹章的身份来试探别人。他最想要的，还是有人能无条件的爱他，无论他是什么。  
贝雷丝认真的看着他，向他保证：“我一定会把你的哥哥平安带出来的。他不会有事的。”  
希尔凡意外的睁大了眼睛，然后温柔的笑了。  
————  
贝雷丝带着青狮班级的学生去了科南塔，在迈克朗要使用破裂之枪的前一刻，贝雷丝打断了他，随即迈克朗因为脱力晕倒了。贝雷丝请希尔凡背着迈克朗，走去塔外。古廉带着他的骑士团和古斯塔夫(吉尔伯特)一起等在塔外。希尔凡非常意外能看见他。帝弥托利上前感谢他前来支援。随后他向希尔凡解释道：“两个星期前，老师找到我，希望我能联系到伏拉鲁达力乌斯家族的人来看管迈克朗，于是我就联系了古廉。”  
古廉接过希尔凡背上的迈克朗，把他放马车上。然后他回到希尔凡身边，组织一下语言后，对他说道：“希尔凡，我感到很遗憾，你一定非常的难过。我想说，迈克郎曾经很爱你。他在你出生的时候向我炫耀，说他也有弟弟了。在那之后发生了很多事情，他的确做了很多对不起你的事情，但是他最恨的还是他自己。”  
“我会负责把他送回王国，如果他不愿意回戈迪耶家，我会负责看管他。他的手下我也会派人去安排。我听说王国的古遗迹有圣器的传说，等他醒来，我会邀请他一同去探索。也许有了属于他的武器，他就会放下多年的执念。”  
希尔凡安静的听完，郑重的向他表示感谢。古廉点点头，对他说道：“替我向费利克斯和英谷莉特问好。”随后他走向他的马，翻身骑上去后，向帝弥托利和贝雷丝告别，随后跟着古斯塔夫一起离开了。


	14. 进入密室

库罗德不敢相信他看见了什么。他的老师贝雷丝被绑在十字架上，双手分别横着别绑在十字架的两边，双脚并在一起被绑在十字架底。她似乎失去了意识，头颅垂着，眼睛被她浅绿色的刘海掩盖住。  
一天前，贝雷丝被发现从大教堂里面失踪了。蕾雅大司教焦急万分，她招来三个级长，把贝雷丝拥有特殊血液的事情告诉了他们。蕾雅命令他们发动全部学生的力量来寻找贝雷丝，学生们的负责大修道院内部，而赛罗司骑士团负责校外。  
他在白天跟金鹿同学一起寻找，但是一无所获。在晚上，他单独出发去寻找贝雷丝的下落。他一直是一个偷偷摸摸的人，他曾经无数次趁着夜色探访修道院的每一个角落。他知道修道院里的一些不为人知的密道，今晚，他打算去那里打探一下是否有老师的线索。  
在修道院地下的一个密室里，他发现了被十字架束缚的贝雷丝。她穿着蓝色的长裙，头顶和胸膛上装饰着金色的锁链。开放的领口展现出她被锁链束缚住的深深的乳沟。贴身的长裙勾勒出她纤细的腰肢，她两只修长有力的大腿从敞开的下摆显露出来，并在一起，双脚被紧紧的捆绑在十字架底端。  
这幅衣裙和装扮，他在女神再生仪式上见过，这是女神本身的形象。库罗德躲在密道里，看见两个被黑色面具和长袍遮住的人守在贝雷丝身边。他们低着头低声交谈着：“塔雷斯王将苏谛斯的龙性唤醒，他不怕她醒来以后的报复吗？”  
“听说塔雷斯王给她下了抑制剂，她会一直保持人类的形态。等到祭典完成，塔雷斯王会举行放血仪式，我们都可以喝到神龙的血。”  
“没有想到龙女这样美丽，听说她龙性觉醒后会经历发情热，塔雷斯王是要准备让她怀孕，生下神的孩子吗？”  
“她才不是神明，她只是古代的龙。”  
这番对话的信息量颇大，库罗德耐心等他们说完，从腰间取下他秘制的晕厥剂。他曾经用这个迷晕了图书馆管理员，然后调查学校的图书馆。  
他把药剂瓶扔了出去，两个守卫刚刚发觉不对，就失去了意识。  
库罗德快速而无声的上前，用匕首把束缚贝雷丝绳子切断。他把她背起来，快速离开了密道。  
————  
贝雷丝慢慢恢复了意识，发现自己正躺在地上，身上盖着一条熟悉的黄色的披风。库罗德贴着墙壁，坐在房间的角落处，双手架在脑后。她发现这里像是在Abyss的一个房间，只是没有门和窗户，留下了细微的烛光和狭小的通风口。  
库罗德发现她醒了，说到：“老师，你醒了。你还记得之前发生了什么事吗？”  
她的头有些痛，慢慢回忆起来，她在修道院的花园里休息，旁边走来一个学生，请求她帮忙找她的眼镜，不久后她在花园隐蔽的角落里发现了她的眼镜，准备捡起来时，突然闻到一阵甜腻的香味，然后她就失去了意识。再睁开眼睛就是现在。  
库罗德听完她的回忆，回答她自己的猜想：“花园的角落里很有可能隐藏着一条密道。袭击你的人在迷晕了你之后，立刻把你拖进了密道。周围没有目击者，于是没有人知道你是如何失踪的。”  
贝雷丝点点头，问他现在的情况。库罗德简要说明了如何营救她的事，他扼去了两名黑袍人的对话内容。他接着解释：“在救走你之后不久，他们就发现你不见了。然后很快把通向地面的出口围了起来。我只好背着你沿着密道往下走，来到一个我之前发现的密室。这里十分隐蔽，我如果我不启动开门的机关，谁也不会发现这个房间。”  
贝雷丝听后陷入沉默，她不想问他为什么知道密道和地底密室的事。她一直清楚，库罗德是一个偷偷摸摸的男孩，没有人比他更热衷于探索大修道院的秘密。他知道一些神秘的机关和密道并不奇怪。  
库罗德指了指她身边的水瓶和面包，说道：“老师，你饿了吗？幸好我在潜入地底之前有准备水和食物。不用担心，我在进来之前有留下一些记号，想必不久之后就会有人报告给蕾雅大司教。我们只要等待着救援就好了。”  
贝雷丝轻声道谢后，拿起身旁的水和面包，小口的吃起来。不久后她就放下手里的面包，开始大口的喝水。她觉得很热。  
她的脸发红，身体开始出汗，下腹一阵痉挛，有滑腻的液体从穴口溢出。  
她觉得这种情况很陌生。苏谛斯在还是未成年的龙的时候，就来到了芙多拉。在她进入圣墓时，她才刚成年不久。她从没有经历过发情热。塔雷斯从其他大陆对古代龙的记载中发现，成年龙会定期出现发情热。然而贝雷丝之前没有完全觉醒，塔雷斯按照书中记载的古代龙唤醒仪式，把她龙的本性召唤了回来。然而她现在完全不知道自己的身体发生了什么事。  
库罗德一直在观察她的情况。从背她逃离密室的那个时候起，他就察觉到贝雷丝的身体散发出一种非常诱人的香气。在他们到达这个房间，脱离危险后，他就一直坐在房间的角落，远离贝雷丝。然而她身上的香气在这几乎密封的空间聚集的越来越浓郁。他也忍耐的越来越辛苦。房间的烛光昏暗，库罗德坐在角落，贝雷丝没有注意到他其实已经满脸通红。  
他在不久前曾经探索过地下图书馆，其中有一些关于神秘的古代龙的记载。联系起刚才两个黑袍人的对话，不难让他判断出贝雷丝的身份和她处于发情期的身体。  
然而他并不打算告诉她，他一直明白自己对这个美丽的老师有着强烈的占有欲和好奇心，而现在属于他的机会来了。  



	15. 情潮

贝雷丝缩紧自己的双腿，希望用稍许的摩擦缓解这来势汹涌的情潮。她很想把手伸向自己的穴口，给自己一些抚慰，但是她的理智告诉她，房间里面还有他人的存在。  
库罗德站走到她身边，关心的问道：“老师，你的脸好红，你生病了吗？” 他伸手抚摸贝雷丝的脸颊。贝雷丝伸手覆盖在他宽大的手背上，脸颊在他的手掌心里轻轻的摩擦。她睁开她水光潋滟的绿眼睛，她的瞳孔已经因为情潮而放大，她不受控制的看向库罗德幽深而专注的祖母绿眼睛，轻笑着的性感嘴唇，毫无意识的呢喃道：“库罗德，我...”  
她无意识的倾向库罗德，想要亲吻他迷人的嘴唇，然而她勉强制止了自己, 僵硬的转身垂下头，勉强的说道：“我没事，我有一些不舒服...你不要离我太近。”  
库罗德没有离开，他俯身靠近，在她的耳边轻笑道：“老师...你是不是喜欢我?”  
她睁大眼睛，耳尖不受控制的红了。她有些软弱的抬起头，库罗德的脸靠近她，睫毛垂下来，半遮掩着他深绿色的眼眸，丰润的嘴唇微启：“老师，来亲吻我吧...”  
她像被诱惑了一样，吻住了他。她分开他这双性感的，可恶的，总是巧舌如簧的嘴唇，搅动着他的口腔，挑逗着他的舌头跟她一同起舞。  
库罗德的手掌覆盖在她的后脑，把她按向自己，他吮吸着她的唇瓣，舌尖，直到贝雷丝受不了要换气时，才放开她的头。  
他低头轻笑的看着急促喘息的贝雷丝说：“老师吻我了，我也要奖赏。”他抱起贝雷丝转了一圈，让她背对着自己坐着。他的手从她敞开的领口伸进去，轻柔的挑逗着一只已经坚硬起来的乳头。另一只手探向她裸露的肚脐，向下伸进她的内裤，抚过她的阴蒂，触摸到她已经湿润的穴口。他轻笑一声，手指沾了一些她穴口的粘液，又向上按住她的阴蒂，不疾不徐的揉按着。  
“库罗德!” 她忍不住发出短促的惊叫，伸手攥紧他没入自己内裤的手，她想迫使他停下来，但是臀部却不受控制的向上抬，饥渴的迎合库罗德玩弄自己阴蒂的手。  
以她咬住自己的下唇，不让自己不受控制地呻吟出声。他叹了口气，把正在挑逗乳头的手伸上去，手指撬开她的嘴唇，按在她的舌头上。“老师，这样可不行。你需要张开你这张柔嫩的，可爱的嘴唇，我需要学习到你的每一次喘息和呻吟。”  
他把唇贴在她的脖颈旁，轻轻的舔舐她的动脉，感受那里细嫩的肌肤和起伏的跳动。诱人的香幽幽的从她的身体里面散发出来。  
他靠近她的耳边，轻声说道：“我不会停手，直到你大脑一片空白，只能哭喊着我的名字，求我给你。”  
她在他的手指旁边呻吟起来，她的阴道因为他饱含占有欲话而剧烈抽绪。粘液不断的从小穴里涌出，浸湿了她的内裤和大腿。他粗糙的手指不停地抚按着她的滑腻的阴蒂，可怕的快感在身体里不断的的膨胀。她觉得太多了要承受不住，臀部想要闪躲的时候，他的手臂就会紧紧的困住她，让她丝毫不能移动。她就这样被迫承受着如火焰般的快感。  
她很快就感觉到自己的临界点的到来，她想要更多。她急切地用自己的阴部迎合着库罗德的手，无声的催促他快一点，然而库罗德的手却在此时放的轻缓，慢慢的挑逗她红肿的阴蒂。他在她耳后挑逗的说：“老师，你要出来了吗？要不要更快?”  
她不断的点头，阴部饥渴的贴着他的手，渴求着更多。然而他戏谑的语气在自己的耳后传来：“老师，你忘了吗？我说过，你要叫着我的名字，求我让你出来。”  
贝雷丝无法说出口，这太不好意思了。选择闭紧了嘴唇，忍耐着，期望过一会她的渴望能平复。  
————  
然而十几分钟过去了，她的眼泪在眼眶里面打转，脸颊通红。库罗德的手不断地摩擦她，让她保持着高潮临界点的状态，她的阴道内壁不断地收缩，粘液渗出的如此之多，浸染了他整只手掌。她真的如他所说，大脑变得一片空白，只能感觉到他低沉的声音，打在耳后的呼吸，贴着自己的厚实胸膛，紧紧束缚住自己的强壮手臂，还有不断的挑逗自己阴蒂的手指。  
她嘴唇开了开，叫到：“库罗德...”  
他抱紧她问：“老师，需要什么吗？”  
“库罗德，求求你...让我出来。”  
“唔，你听起来好像不是很认...”  
“求求你!!!求你!库罗德!让我出来!!!”  
她几乎崩溃的乞求道，眼泪流了下来，不断的抽噎。  
“遵命，老师。”  
他的手稍微使力，加快的揉按她饱经虐待的阴蒂，他的头低下来含住她的乳头，舌头和牙齿轻轻的扯弄着它。  
疼痛的快感淹没了她，她哭泣着高潮，身体剧烈的抖动着，而他一直紧紧的拥抱着她。  
很长一段时间，她都在用力的呼吸，抽泣，尝试从可怕的快感中恢复过来。他抱着她，亲吻着她的头顶。  
如果她在正常的状态，就能发现他不平稳的呼吸，彤红的脸以及无法遮掩的裤子。他把她平放在地上，准备开始喂饱自己。


	16. 盛宴

库罗德起身脱掉自己的上衣，然后他把贝雷丝敞开的领口分向两边，解放她的一对白嫩丰满的乳房。他用金色的锁链包围和束缚住它们，艳红色的坚硬乳尖因为冰凉的锁链的触感而微微颤抖。她的乳房丰满而柔软，他的一只手掌甚至不能完全笼罩住它。他轻轻揉捏着雪白的乳肉，玩弄着敏感的乳尖。贝雷丝还在高潮后的余韵中，她发出敏感的呻吟，摇晃胸部躲避他的触摸。  
“老师，接下来是不是该轮到我了? 放心，我让你的穴先休息一下。”  
他另一只手解开自己的腰带，掏出他坚硬已久的阴茎。他的茎身粗壮，青筋虬结，睾丸饱满，铃口吐着前液。他胯坐在贝雷丝身上，双手捧起并聚拢她的乳肉，把阴茎插入她深深的乳沟中。他双手不停的挤压她的乳房，柔软白嫩的乳肉摩擦着他的阴茎，他开始缓慢的摇晃自己的臀部，在她深深的乳沟中进出。他彤红硕大的龟头时不时地从她的乳沟前部探出，滴下的前液湛湿了她的胸口。  
贝雷丝躺在他身下，意识处在迷糊状态中，她半睁着眼睛，看见库罗德的汗水从他卷曲的额发上滴下来。他脸颊彤红，绿色的眼神亮的惊人。他的脸上再也没有一贯的轻松表情，一种肉食者捕猎前的强烈神情取而代之。她恍惚间觉得自己像是被他擒住的鹿，而他马上就要把自己吞噬殆尽。  
库罗德伸臂把她抱起来，放她坐在自己的大腿上，她的穴口吐出的滑液浸湿了他的阴茎。他紧紧的攥着她雪白的腰臀，强迫她的穴口摩擦着自己的阴茎，直到整个茎身被滑液沾满。她模糊的发出愉悦的呻吟，因为阴蒂和阴唇被光滑的茎身摩擦。  
他扶起他滑腻的阴茎，硕大的龟头在她的穴口调戏的搅动。  
“让我看看我亲爱的的老师，你平淡的表情能在我的阴茎上维持多久。”  
他抓紧贝雷丝白嫩的臀肉，对准自己硕大的茎头，缓慢而有力的按下去，穿破了她的处女膜，直到全部茎身都没入她的身体。  
贝雷丝抿紧双唇，深深的呼吸着，初次被破身的痛楚因为之前的充足润滑而并不难忍。然而被完全被充满的饱胀感让她觉得异常难受。她的阴道内壁颤抖着，紧紧地挤压着他的阴茎，努力的适应着粗大的茎身。  
她看向库罗德，他正盯着她的腿间，两人的连接处，他空白的表情和眼神显示出他失去了他引以为豪的自制力。  
在他的目光下，她缩紧自己的双腿，拒绝为他张开的更多。他回过神来，向她勉强笑道：“祝你好运。”  
他开始坚定而残忍的抽出自己的阴茎，然后重重插入。破身的痛苦现在开始展现出来，她发出痛苦的呻吟。他使劲的攥住她白嫩丰满的臀瓣，用力分开它们，狠狠地往下按，让她的小穴把自己的阴茎吞的更多，更深。  
她发出痛苦而愉悦的呻吟，无法忍受的摇晃着自己的头颅，拒绝这样激烈的快感。他感受到她的紧张，伸手抚慰的揉按她的阴蒂，同时低头舔舐她细嫩的脖颈。渐渐地她开始感觉快感在下腹聚集，他坚硬的阴茎在自己的阴道里的抽插开始让她感到舒服。  
经过了十几分钟的激烈抽插，激烈的快感让她接近她的临界点。她的阴道内壁开始紧紧收缩，臀部摇晃着迎合他揉按自己阴蒂的手，他粗壮的阴茎的每一次抽插都撞向自己的核心。库罗德捻压着她可怜红肿的乳头，喘息的问她：“老师，你要到了吗?”  
她拒绝的摇头，身体向上弓起，预感到可怕的快感浪潮要将她淹没。库罗德抱紧她的身体，他用他坚实宽广的胸膛包住她，轻轻的亲吻她的嘴唇，用他低沉的嗓音安抚她：“没事的，放开身体，你有我，你是我的。”  
他咬紧牙齿，更加用力的将阴茎撞入她的小穴，同时加快了速度。  
“就是现在，出来，贝雷丝！”她听见他不耐烦的命令，跟随着一次深深的撞击，她大脑像炸开了一样，收集的快感全部展开，阴道内壁紧紧的蜷缩，颤抖着，伴随几波悠长的致命高潮。  
她瘫软在库罗德怀里，意识迷糊了一阵，直到她找回自己的呼吸，身体的感知慢慢地恢复。  
她感觉到身体内部有灼热的液体流下来，意识到他也在刚才高潮了。她想从他的身体上下来，但是他紧紧的按着她的臀部，皱着眉毛看着他们的的连接处，有乳白的精液溢出来。突然，他抬高臀部，让他的阴茎堵住她的小穴。贝雷丝惊愕的发现他的阴茎还保持着坚硬。  
他开始继续用他的阴茎插入她过度敏感的小穴，激烈的快感再次笼罩了她。  
————  
她已经浑身湿透了，浑身被灼热的快感充满。她已经不记得她高潮了几次，她的小穴不断地被库罗德粗壮的阴茎充满，一次又一次。他的阴茎饥渴地探索着她身体里的每一寸，她把她全部的身体都打开给了他。  
即使她已经精疲力尽，但是她的阴道内壁还是贪婪的紧紧吸附着侵入的茎身，在他的再一次剧烈抽插下，她崩溃的再度达到高潮，整个密室里回荡着她沙哑的哭喊声。  
库罗德终于把他的阴茎抽出来，她瘫软在他的胸膛上，几乎立刻就陷入累极了的睡眠。  
————  
库罗德轻轻的抚摸着贝雷丝细软的绿色长发，一只手掌贴在她的腹部，幻想着他们将来的宝宝。希望这样多的激烈高潮能让贝雷丝怀上他的孩子。他轻轻的亲吻她的发旋。  



End file.
